Scarred
by grungekitty
Summary: Another take on Mandarin's betrayal. SPRX centered. MAY tie into another fic (if I ever get around to writing it.) Enjoy!


**Ok, finally settled into my new computer**

**Not one, but TWO bloody computer crashes! DX**

**Still waiting to see if I can get ANY files off my last computer (Not that I had too much left after the first crash! -_-)**

**Update on me? Life sucks, cartoons rock.**

**So all that aside,**

**I had absolutely no inspo source for this. It all came from my head.**

**I had been thinking of making an "Everything Wrong With…" series for SRMTHFG! (No promises! I suck at those! (promises))**

**So I remembered the double Mandarin error in "In the Grip of Evil"**

**I had an idea for a fic that could potentially might possibly maybe might happen. (No promises! …again!)**

**And this would be a cannon for that story (If it happens) based on a head cannon theory I've had for a while.**

**Complicated enough?**

**No? Well too bad! Here we go!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The room fell as silent as uncharted space. Nearly the entire team had their jaws on the metal floor, all except one.

"Heh, nice joke! You almost had me there!" SPRX smugly laughed off.

"I'm not joking, SPRX" Mandarin solemnly replied.

"Very funny Mandarin." SPRX said a little more forcefully.

"I assure you all, I am very serious." Mandarin responded calmly.

The rest of the team slowly moved into subtle fighting stances while the warm colored duo continued talking.

"Have you lost it!? You'd have to be out of your mind, wanting to _'rule Shuggazoom'_!" SPRX lightly mocked.

Pity crossed through the others' minds. While they had all seen the signs of Mandarins growing thirst for power, SPRX had stayed oblivious in a way only he could.

"This is _not_ a joke!" Mandarin irritably snapped.

"C'mon! There's no way you could be serious about this!" SPRX said, more hopelessly diluting himself rather than actually believing it now.

Most the team had seen this coming, but they could all see that SPRX was blindsided. He had so much faith in their leader, and SPRX's faith was not something he gave out frequently. SPRX would never had suspected Mandarin could be up to anything evil! SPRX and Mandarin had always been so close!

"We have been this city's merger protectors for far too long!" Mandarin said, turning towards the remainder of the team. "Let us take our rightful places as their superiors!"

The team had hoped beyond reason their observations of Mandarin's inevitable betrayal were misinterpretations or overreactions, but no such luck was theirs.

"Mandarin, we are Shuggazoom's guardians! It is our duty to protect the city, not rule it. It is not our place!" Antauri argued strongly.

"But we are suited for a much grander destiny!" Mandarin said with a thick gleam of greed in his eyes. "This degrading way of life is far beneath primates of our strength and intellect. Just think about it, we could rule above these peasants like we were always meant to!"

"You're mad!" Gibson gasped.

"Am I though, Gibson?" Mandarin sinisterly smiled. "We are in every way the better to those hairless chimps down there!"

"Forget it, you lunatic!" Nova jabbed.

"Yeah!" Otto briefly added.

"The answer is no, Mandarin!" Antauri declared.

"Mandarin, for Shuggazoom's sake, tell me this is just a joke you're taking too far." SPRX begged.

The team could see the pain in his eyes as reality was beginning to sink in.

"If that is the way to all feel." Mandarin muttered as he hung his head. "So be it."

SPRX walked over to Mandarin, not believing his ears for an instant. While the others were making clear gestures to move away, SPRX ignored them in favor of giving Mandarin the unreasonable benefit of the doubt. He reached out an arm to place on Mandarin's shoulder.

"C'mon! Let's all take a second here and- HEY!" SPRX yelled in shock.

"If you are not with me, then you are against me!" Mandarin yelled as he pulled SPRX into his grip, him being the only foolish monkey close enough to grab in a mere swing of his arms.

Mandarin wasted no time activating his shield and sword. His shield arm around SPRX's neck with his sword pulled close against the red monkey's skin, having him feel the growing pain of the blue sword's burn.

SPRX struggled out of instinct before the weight of his brother's action took hold in his mind. It was heart-breaking to watch SPRX as he all at once came to terms to the fact that this was anything but a prank gone wrong. The rest of the team could see the absolute crushed look cross through his face as he discovered that the one he had trusted most in the world had just betrayed him. Before that day, no one could have predicted how jaded SPRX would end up being. As the blue sword glowed and burned against him, all SPRX felt was betrayal, the feeling of weaponized trust.

"Let him go, Mandarin!" Otto yelled, activating his saws as he did so.

"Or what?" Mandarin laughed, completing the evil persona.

"Or we'll _make_ you let him go!" Nova threatened.

SPRX shouted out in pain as he felt Mandarin, his brother, sink his sword into his right side. Tears of pain, emotional and physical, dripped from his eyes. The strong scent of searing flesh was quickly filling the air alongside the orange monkey's maniacal laughter.

Then suddenly, he felt relief from the flesh melting agony.

"I knew you had lost your way, but I didn't dare imagine that you could become _this_ consumed with evil!" Antauri said accusingly.

SPRX grimaced as Nova helped him stand straight. It had obviously been her that had freed SPRX from the deadly grip of what had once been his closest companion. Mandarin was shaking his left hand and the corresponding glove that turned into his shield was on the ground a few feet away from the leader-turned-threat.

Hardened by pain and regret, SPRX fought against Mandarin with the rest of the team. It was a short, but exhausting fight.

The burn/cut Mandarin had left healed into a permanent scar, though it grew to be virtually unnoticeable under SPRX's fur.

It took a long while for SPRX to regain his ability to trust even his family. He never fully recovered from the incident. It soon became one of the most difficult task in the universe to gain the trust of SPRX-77.

SPRX remained scarred in more ways than one.

* * *

**OMG!**

**I'm done!**

**It happened!**

**After like 3 hours, a couple hundred freak outs, an awful stomachache, and more.**

**I'm done!**

**And after friends hounding me even though I keep telling them I'm freaking busy writing!**

**Why don't they talk when I'm sitting in my room bored all day!?**

***sigh***

**I think I'm gonna pass out or something! -_-**

**OH! And guess what I found out? Wil Wheaton did a voice on the show!**

**I swear, if this show turns out to be anymore awesome, reality as we know it could just cease to be!**

**Anyways…**

**Hope you found entertainment value in this.**

**REVIEW AND VALIDATE ME! I SLAVED AWAY AT THIS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
